


Cannon Misfired

by KitKatsandRainbows



Series: It's Okay Not to be Okay: STZ Coping Mechanism Series [3]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Chocolatier Tendou Satori, M/M, Post-Time Skip, Pro Volleyball Player Ushijima Wakatoshi, Unhealthy Coping Mechanisms, the relationship is not the main focus
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-29
Updated: 2020-12-29
Packaged: 2021-03-10 23:29:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 869
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28415412
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KitKatsandRainbows/pseuds/KitKatsandRainbows
Summary: Ushijima Wakatoshi spikes a ball directly into the net during his debut day as a professional volleyball game. As his best friend, Tendou Satori puts down his chocolate to check on him. That's all.
Relationships: Tendou Satori/Ushijima Wakatoshi
Series: It's Okay Not to be Okay: STZ Coping Mechanism Series [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2074653
Comments: 4
Kudos: 29





	Cannon Misfired

**Author's Note:**

> Hey hey hey! Another story for my series! This was based off Chapter 395:The Lucky Ones pt2, in which Ushijima spikes a ball into the net at his debut day. That panel hurt me so much, I actually cringed. So I wrote about it!   
> Also added a hc I have for Ushi, which is why it's in my STZ coping mechanisms series!

How  _ embarrassing _ . 

The cannon misfired

_ Wakatoshi _

Fired right into the net.

_ Wakatoshi _ ?

Lost a point

_ Wakatoshi _ .

In such an embarrassing way

_ Wakatoshi. _

On his  **debut** day

“ **_Wakatoshi_ ** !”

He’s jolted out of his thoughts by the shout in his ear, reminded that he’s on a phone call. How had he zoned out? “Ah, yes, Satori?”he answers. 

“I saw your game today”

There’s silence on the other end of the line. Ushijma had told Satori to watch the game if he could. It was his debut , his first game as a professional volleyball player. Even if he hadn’t asked, the redheaded chocolatier would have watched it. 

“Are you okay?” The voice breaks through his thoughts.

Just the simple question has him evaluating.

“Well, are you working out or stretching right now?”

Ushijima pauses his actions and takes in himself right now. Indeed, he’s currently stretching against the floor. Ushijima had a habit of working out or stretching his muscles when he’s upset, stressed, anxious. He often overdoes it. 

“Yes.”

“What did you do after the game today?’

“Went on a run, then went back to my apartment” 

“You need to take a break. You just played a 5 set match, of which each set went to 30 points,”Tendou reminds, “Your runs are generally 1 hour and I bet you lifted a few weights when you got back home. And now you’re doing your stretching workout routine”The redhead sighed, “Did you even drink water?”

Ushijima has to think, of course he was hydrated during the match, but he can’t recall drinking anything else after leaving the gymnasium. Oh. 

“Go drink some water then we’ll talk. Call back in 5”The chocolatier commands before hanging up. There were only a few occasions when Satori could be described as serious. These were one of those occasions. Ushijima gets up, his muscles ache from not being given a rest. Perhaps Tendou was right. Again. The volleyball player walks into the kitchen, filling a glass of water and downing it. His body was definitely thankful for the water break. Ushijima is usually diligent on keeping up with bodily needs. It was on rare days, like today, where Ushijima’s mind was so far from reality that he couldn't keep up with physical needs. His phone rings in his room, the ringtone of ‘Baki Baki Ki Nore~’ lets him know who exactly is calling. Ushijima considers the distance from where he was to the room. His body is tired and he vaguely ponders just not answering, but he knows Tendou would book a flight just to beat this ass if he did. Ushijima makes his ways back to his bedroom, taking a seat on the floor so he doesn’t mess up his bed with any sweat. He’s due for a shower any time now. Ushijima manages to pick up on the last ring. 

“Satori”

“Oh good, you knew what’s best for ya and picked up!”The mentioned male says in a sing-song tone. 

A sigh on the other end. “Wakatoshi, you did a great job today.”Tendou says honestly, but Ushijima isn't taking it. 

“I spiked a ball directly into the net.”Ushijima deadpanned.

“So?” 

A grunt from Ushijima only makes Tendou backtracks, that misfire obviously upset him more than he thought. Right. He adjusts, “Wakatoshi, everyone slips up every now and then”

“It was my debut day, and the first point of the game.” Ushijima says, Tendou can feel his frown and disapproving aura from all the way across the sea. He sighs.

”And you scored over 60% of all the other points” The chocolatier reminds, when he receives no response he continues, “Yeah, so you messed up the first game of your professional volleyball career”Tendou acknowledges, and he felt the pain watching it. Tendou knows he would have died of embarrassment right there and then if he was in Ushijima’s position.

Ushijima’s silence answers him, he’s probably grimacing at the recollection. Tendou knows he’ll be thinking about this for a while. It’s hard to get something like this off the mind. Just thinking about what could have done differently, the feeling you could have done better. Replaying the experience over and over. Tendou shivers. 

“But you know how to bury a slip up?” Tendou perks up, not even giving the other a chance to respond before answering his own question, “Make them forget it! Show them you’re more than that one time slip up.”

“Alright” 

Tendou can’t tell exactly what his partner is thinking, the distance between them prevents Tendou from being able to read the left handed male’s emotions, even then, it’s always been hard to read the stoic male. But at the same time, Tendou is sure Ushijima is at least considering.

“The next game, I’ll make sure not to miss.” Was the volleyball player’s response, it brought a smile to Tendou’s face. 

**_“You’re Japan’s cannon afterall. Fire away Wakatoshi”_ **

When the article titled, "Japan Suffers Close Loss, Star ‘Young Cannon’ Misfires" is published the next day, Ushijima skips over it, "I'll be fine." He says as he walks out of the locker room to warm up. It's time for take two. And Ushijima Wakatoshi _isn't_ going to miss. 

\-----------

**Author's Note:**

> Gah! The is the shortest out of all I've written so far. But I still hoped you enjoyed!   
> Feel free to leave Kudos and Comments!


End file.
